Gang Life
by Anabeth601
Summary: What if Bell and Edward weren't 2 goody-two-shoes? What if instead they were a part of the most lethal gang in the world? What if both were human to begin with? How would everything be different? This is the story of two gangsters. They're hot, they're human but more importantly they're lethal...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so I appreciate any and every kind of review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 6 years old. My father used to be one of the most respected gangsters of Washington. Then he met my mom and fell in love. Not with her though… eew that's gross… with her money. You see my mom is the famous singer Kelly Clarkson's daughter and boy is she loaded. So my dad thought it would be a good idea to marry my mom, have a kid to take over his gang and then break up with her. Guess he should have checked the prenup. In the prenup my mom declared that a- my dad was to stop all his relations with his gang and become a respected member of the society and b- that there will be no break-ups unless it is authorized by her personally. I know my dad hates my mom. It is obvious in the way he looks at her and the way he talks with her. I know my dad also hates his job in which he has to work as a cop and catch the bad guys he once ruled. Yes, I say ruled because there is a single very, very powerful gang in the area. They go by the old ways which makes them just that much more powerful. The old ways are harsh to go with and many gangs have tried and failed yet if a gang is going by them they are unstoppable and indestructible and totally and fully committed. So you wouldn't be too surprised if I said my dad snuck around my mom's back, defied the prenup and met with the gang members at night when my mom thought he was out with friends from work. I knew this because I had seen his friends drop him off. You see I want to become a gangster just like my father. I don't know if he would allow me though, I haven't asked him about it. My guess though is that he is going to be thrilled. Why, you might ask, 'cause ever since I was 4 my dad tells me story about his gangster life. Banks he robbed, people he killed, his reputation, how the cops would shy away from him and how he would form allies with some gangs and enemies with others. I know he loved what he used to do and I know he missed it greatly. So when Charlie came home that night I was waiting for him in the living room. "Whoa Bells what are you doing up this late!" Charlie exclaimed when he saw me sitting there nervously. "I kind of needed to talk to you… Privately" I said pointing my thumb to where my mom had placed one of those baby cams. "Sure thing Bells" he said leading me upstairs. Instead of going into my room my dad lead us into a closet. I was quiet surprised. When we were in the closet he pulled a ledge and suddenly a trap opened. Charlie pulled me to the side just in time. "Okay step in there" he told me. I didn't hesitate, I would trust my dad with my life. I ended up on a spiral slide. At the bottom I stood up as quickly as I could and ran to the side. Charlie appeared after me. When he turned on the lights I saw a very, very large room with mirrors on 2 of the walls. The other 2 had different kinds of weapons hanging from the walls. I was pretty damn sure all the weapons that are or have ever been used by man were hanging on these walls. Around the room there were many dummies all of which seemed patched up here or there. This was my dad's practice room. I was thrilled he trusted me enough to show me this! "Dad" I said I knew if we had showed emotion, which we didn't, I'd be crying right now. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I want to become a gangster too." I blurted and saw his eyes visibly light up. "Really, are you sure? Once you go down this road there is no turning back." He told me even though it was obvious he wanted me to say yes. Of course I didn't hesitate. "Yes" I replied "I want to be just like you." He beamed. "Then I will teach you all I know." He said. "You will become better than me and one day you and your mate can take over the gang." I nodded my head fiercely even though my expression, I'm sure, was one of confusion. _What was a mate? How could anyone ever be a better gangster than my father? I knew nothing of leading how would I take over the gang?_ The questions spun around in my head. "Everything you need you'll learn over time." He said. "Now how about we start now?" he asked and it was my turn to fly of joy. He picked something light for my first try. It was a simple knife. He handed me one said "This is yours now. Take good care of it, always keep it with you and don't let your mom found it." "Never" I swore. We practiced for hours but by the end I could stab someone clear through with a knife. Also we found out that my small size and litheness gained me a great upper-hand when fighting with such weapons. By the end of the hour practice I was bruised but I had no bleeding or visible wounds. "Oh Bells" Charlie said. "How about tomorrow we go to by some proper clothes for you rather than that junk you mother makes you wear." I was beyond happy by this point. My mom had always wanted a girly girl, someone she could go shopping with and buy dresses for. Too bad I had always been more into guns then dresses, preferred car racing rather than shopping but this was my mom and if there was one thing she didn't do that was quit. She would drag me into countless shops all of which sold dresses and spend thousands, and I mean thousands of dollars on dresses I hated. The dresses would usually be some girly color and look like a unicorn barfed on it. All throughout the shopping trip I would sulk and complain but no, why would she care, I was a Barbie doll for her. Someone she would dress up and display to her friends. After that we hurried upstairs, not wanting my mother to suspect anything. When I got to my room I lifted one of the floorboards and hid my knife inside. The floorboard was tight next to my bed so with a lit bit of effort I managed to push the bed over it. If I had my way, my room would be totally different but my mom had designed it so you wouldn't be surprised if I said it was pink with glitter over the walls. It was all happiness and love, gross. It made my eyes hurt and gave me a massive headache. Maybe after my clothes my dad could help me get rid of these.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

* * *

So basically Bella and her father really bond and Bella is now able to use all the weapons she can carry with much skill. After clothes shopping with her father she has bought several black leather tights and black skinny shirts with spaghetti straps. To top the look of she has a pair of black leather knee high boots she constantly wears. She carries her knife within her boot its handle, also black, sticking out but not attracting any attention as it blends in with her tights. Her brown hair, which always looks as if she curled it with a curling iron, flows down to her back. Even at the age of seven she looks and is lethal. Her mom is not happy with her new style and blames her daughters sudden change of clothing on her father. (I added that because I'm going to fast forward a bit.)

Bella was in her room. She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard it, shouting. It was her father and her mother. At first she didn't care, she was used to this but then something drew her attention. "You will not be spending anymore time with Bella without my supervision." Her mother was saying. "You are a bad influence on her." This pissed Charlie off. "She is my daughter too and unless she wants it to be otherwise I'm going to continue spending time with her." "But each time she goes in an outing with you she comes back more boyish then before. I can't afford that. I don't want a tomboy as a daughter I want someone girly and pretty and kind." Renee argued, desperately. "You know those are the kind of people that end up killed. If you can't take care of yourself you can't expect someone else to do it for you. You have to be independent. I don't care if you are a goody two-shoes with cute pigtails I'm not going to have a daughter incapable of looking after herself. I'm not going to have her end-up like you. I can't do that to her." Renee, at a loss of words after Charlie's speech, ran upstairs sobbing. Charlie stood there for a few seconds before going out slamming the door behind him. Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's antiques before closing her eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Bella walked down rubbing her eyes still groggy with sleep to find her father waiting for her. "Come on, get dressed! I want you to meet some friends of mine." Her father said and Bella's eyes immediately widened, all traces of sleep long gone. She knew what her father meant. She ran up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time, dashed into her room, threw on some clothes and ran back down the stairs. This time she had on a crimson top with the same pants and boots. Her knife was safely in her right boot where she had access to it at all times. "I'm ready, Charlie." She said. They had long ago decided that Bella wouldn't call her father dad but rather Charlie. "Okay then, let's roll." Charlie said and the duo walked out of the house. They got on Charlie's motorbike, which was the only type of vehicle he'd use, and zoomed off without telling Renee or leaving her a note. Charlie and Bella drove until they came to a huge house. The house was big enough to host 15 people or more. Charlie swiftly pulled into the garage before jumping off Bella right after him. Using a door Bella had not realized exist the father and daughter walked into a lounge room with coaches scattered around a TV. The place looked really comfortable and seemed to be built on comfort rather than looks. Bella instantly loved it. Charlie didn't pay much attention to the room. That wasn't surprising. God knew how many days he had spent here. Instead he moved through another door to come into a huge kitchen were about 5 people were casually lounging around, mocking each other. At the sound of the door all heads snapped up, all conversation died and all hands went to weapons their weapons. When they so it was Charlie though, everyone visibly relaxed. Then they saw the small girl trailing behind him. She looked at the men who were much larger and obviously much more skilled than her challengingly as if daring any of them to try to attack her. This everyone found amusing. They were all quiet sure they would like this strong-headed, interesting and obviously skilled girl. After deciding that none of them were a threat the seven year old moved to the counter and jumped to the top, using her hands to pull her up the rest of the way. Ones she was comfortably stationed there she turned to the room full of intimidating strangers and said "Hi, I'm Bella, and you are?" With that one sentence the silence in the room broke as everyone introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Billy Black" came the voice of an Indian man. There seemed to be triplets in the room, 2 with brown hair and eyes and one with bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though they were triplets and looked very much alike it was possible to tell them apart. The first one was called Eidolon the second Shade and the blonde was called Wraith. There was also a guy with black shoulder length hair and a lot of muscles named Elliot. After everyone had met the easy conversation started up again. They mocked each other and had fun. They were surprised to find out Bella was more adult than not even though no one was complaining. At 7 o'clock Charlie decided they should leave as to not annoy Renee any further. They rode back to the house only to find police cars surrounding the area. Both riders confused they jumped out and walk to the door. There was an officer in front of it. When he saw Charlie he seemed genuinely panicked. "Chief Swan" he said when they came to the door. "Chief Swan I am very sorry for your loss." Charlie understood what was going on right away. Renee had died. _Oh boohoo_ he thought _serves her right_. He didn't say anything to the officer offering his condolences. He turned around and with Bella following him he left. Both Swan's jumped on the motorbike and rode of to the house they had recently left. They walked in to find everyone crowded in the living room with an Indian boy that resembled Billy in the middle. "Hey guys, who's that?" Bella asked making them all jump. "Remember Sarah?" Billy asked. "Is that the woman from the reservation?" Charlie said even though he already knew the answer. Yes, she was. "Well yeah, guess what? Billy knocked her up. A few minutes after you left she shows up with this little guy here and says she can't take care of him any more and that he should get to know his father too. So we took him in." The little boy seemed uneasy under there scrutinizing stares. Bella looked him up and down ones before delivering the judgment "He is a pussy but he'll come around. He needs some training though." For the first time the boy looked up from his feet to the 7 year old girl in the doorway. "Aren't you scared of them? They have weapons, they are bad people, my mommy said so." He said in a timid voice. At this Bella threw her head back and laughed. "I have weapons too." She said. "Plus it is a lot more dangerous to stay away from them. My mom tried and now she is dead and I'm finally free!" Bella said, smiling. Everyone turned to Bella. "Seriously? Renee's dead? That is the best news I have heard in a while." Elliot said high-fiving Charlie. "Hey, so does that mean you lot are moving back here?" Wraith asked. "Duh" Bella said rolling her eyes. "Your moms dead and you are happy about it?" The boy asked. "Well, no duh" Bella answered. "Oh that reminds me, what's your name?" Bella asked matter-of-factly "J-J-Jacob" The boy stuttered. Bella rolled her eyes. "Are you always scared of everything?" She asked starting to get annoyed. When he didn't answer she huffed before walking up the stairs. "Oh I'm getting the room right next to Shade's." She called from upstairs. The room was already empty so no one said anything. That night was uneventful after that. When everyone left the lounge room Jacob finally got the courage to actually leave the room and walk up the stairs to a room labeled Jake. All through the night he trembled like a leaf thinking someone would come in the middle of the night to kill him. The next morning when Bella walked downstairs already dressed she found the whole gang waiting for her. Thankfully Jacob wasn't there. "Well Bells, since we go by the old ways if you are going to be a part of the gang you have the swear a vow, bond by blood and finally pass a few tests." Charlie said. "Okay, Bring it on" Bella said, cocky as ever. "Okay first the bond." Charlie decided. "Cut your arm, just above your wrist." He said before doing the same. "Now as our blood mixes you have to say 'I swear to stand by and protect my gang at all times, I swear that I will not stop my relations with the gang no matter the odds and I swear to think about the gang before anything else. I swear the gang will be my top priority.'" Bella repeated what Charlie said meaning every word of it. "Okay now if you can qualify you are going to become the youngest member of the gang." Charlie said. Bella nodded enthusiastically. They went down stairs to a basement and then passing a few rooms the gang came into a room. There was a labyrinth that twisted and turned in all directions. "You have to make it to the other side of this labyrinth. Only then will you be able to join us." Eidolon explained. That's when Bella realized Charlie wasn't there. "Where's Charlie" she said curious now. "He's at the other side to show you the way back." Shade explained. "Okay" Bella simply said before entering the labyrinth of doom. She pulled out her double swords from their hilt. She was really good with them. After she took the first step into the labyrinth she closed her eyes and let instinct lead her like Charlie had thought her. He remembered that lesson. "All sight does is deceive you." Charlie had explained. "Try fighting with your eyes closed. Trust your instincts and senses. Don't expect to see the blow coming your way, feel the movement of air as a fist pushes it forward." So Bella did just that with closed eyes she let her feet go anywhere they wanted. Only to halt when she felt the space before her was equipped. That's when she felt it. The minor change in wind as something came her way. Just as it was about to hit she jumped to the side delivering a blow to the programmed robot that was still trying to attack her. After she smelled the satisfying burning of the burning she continued. Throughout her journey, which lasted for a few hours, she encountered countless robots. They came at her first alone then in groups of twos and threes. At the end of the labyrinth there was an army of 30 all of which she professionally destroyed. Once she had left the labyrinth she opened her eyes to find Charlie waiting for her. "You did it Bells, you are a part of the gang now." Charlie declared smiling proudly at her. "Did you actually think I would fail." Bella said even though she had feared the same thing as she had entered the labyrinth. "Come on then, follow me. We have to let them see you are alive." Charlie joked. Bella rolled her eyes once more before trailing after her father. Her father didn't enter the maze. Instead he followed the maze wall up until there was a turn and you could continue straight after that. When you turned around another corner you got to the start of the maze where the whole gang was waiting. When they saw Bella, mostly non-bruised, they cheered. "Yeah, yeah, you know it really hurts, the amount of faith you have in me" Bella replied, sarcastic as always.


End file.
